criminalmindsfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Brandon McGovern
Wanda McGovern Marion McGovern |Row 6 title = Occupation |Row 6 info = Deliveryman |Row 7 title = Pathology |Row 7 info = Serial Killer |Row 8 title = Modus Operandi |Row 8 info = Varied Stabbing |Row 9 title = Status |Row 9 info = Incarcerated |Row 10 title = Portrayed By |Row 10 info = Michael Welch }} "It was so funny..." Brandon McGovern, a.k.a. "The Glasgow Taunter", is a prolific serial killer who appeared in "LOL". Background Brandon was raised by his parents Thomas and Wanda McGovern, who doted on him. During his childhood, he showed all of the characteristics of being a psychopath, setting fires and torturing animals. When he was ten years old, he tortured and killed a younger schoolmate, being caught soon afterwards. Because he was a minor, however, Brandon was institutionalized and scheduled to be released when he became an adult. During the first five years of his institutionalization, he only had one visitor, Wanda, who continued to support him and love him. However, in 2003, Wanda was killed in a car accident, leaving Brandon without any visitors. Thomas never bothered to visit his son and even erased him from his life. When he was released upon turning eighteen, he learned for the first time about his mother's death and that Thomas had remarried to a woman named Marion. Enraged, Brandon killed a random man, buried his body, and then intentionally drove his car into a telephone pole in what appeared to be a suicide attempt. Instead, the accident left him in a coma. Upon recovering from his coma on January 30, 2015, Brandon pretended to suffer from amnesia and have no memory of his previous life, or even his psychopathic tendencies. Realizing he had been mistreating his son and seeing the amnesia as an opportunity to start over, Thomas began doting over his son again, paying for all of his treatment and fully integrating him into society. However, it was all part of a complex plan by Brandon to kill his father for ignoring him when he needed him and for marrying another woman. Since his recovery, he began planning a series of killings that he would pin on Thomas, all the while psychologically abusing Marion. Marion tried many times to report Brandon, but her claims were never believed by Thomas or the authorities. Brandon started perfecting his M.O., killing five people and covering up the causes of their deaths afterwards. Finally, he launched his plan in July. Modus Operandi During all of his killings, Brandon targeted random people. Prior to his killings as the Glasgow Taunter, he killed them through various means (i.e. drowning, burning, hanging) and then covered their deaths up. As the Glasgow Taunter, he would torture his victims by burning them with a blowtorch, electrocuting them, non-fatally drowning them, and beating them. Brandon would then carve Glasgow smiles on their faces and kill them by stabbing them repeatedly. He would then discard their bodies at public places with notes taunting investigators attached to them. Profile The initial profile of the unsub described him as a male in his late 40s to early 50s. He is extremely organized and efficient during his murders, up to the point where he is able to discard a victim's body in plain sight and slip away unnoticed. Because of this, he can be described as average and not outstanding, someone who is just a face in the crowd. He feels ignored in his personal, everyday life, and these murders are his way of becoming noticed in the world. He may be working in a menial occupation, such as a janitor, construction worker, or some other laborer. The fact that he is contacting investigators directly indicates he either wants to be caught eventually, or has a bigger plan in mind for them. Either way, he is also motivated by attention, and having the attention of law enforcement and the constant risk of being caught is exhilarating to him. As a result, he will become more arrogant and more bold with his crimes, making him unpredictable, but also more vulnerable for apprehension. He has no clear cooling-off period, so chances are he will strike again soon. Known Victims *October 11, 1998: Jenna Kissinger *November 27, 2006: Unnamed man *2015: **February: Billy Wisk **March: Anna Richards **April: Sasha Phung **May: Franklin Marshalls **June: Larry Parsons **July 6: Amy Yates **July 7: ***Ella Morrison ***Suzanne Yates ***An unnamed couple: ****The unnamed husband ****The unnamed wife **July 8: ***Luke ***The standoff at the McGovern home: ****Thomas McGovern ****Marion McGovern ****David Rossi ****Lincoln Pike Appearances *Season Three **LOL Category:Criminal Minds Characters Category:Criminals